<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Odd Experiment by technetium43</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22743298">An Odd Experiment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/technetium43/pseuds/technetium43'>technetium43</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Science Fiction, Why Did I Write This?, robotnik has feelings-too many, this is the funniest thing ever i can't, virgin robotnik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:42:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22743298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/technetium43/pseuds/technetium43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A conversation between Dr. Robotnik and Agent Stone unfolds a little differently.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>624</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Odd Experiment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is during the events of the 2020 movie and is an alternate version of the 'pin yourself to the wall' scene. I'm not a big Sonic fan but the writers of the movie were asking for someone to write a fic of these two. This was written for laughs, so don't take it too seriously! Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>I hate this place. It might be suitable for these small-minded fools, but even the few days I’ve been here has been hell. I know that the creature has to be nearby, I’m sure of it. And I’m never wrong. If only these idiot soldiers would do their jobs and obey me, maybe I could get my hands on it faster.</i>
</p><p>In the darkness of his mobile research lab sat Dr. Ivo Robotnik. He had been sitting in his chair stewing for hours. The soldiers had swept the Montana woods to find nothing, which he had predicted. His drones had done a better job, uncovering a freakish footprint left in the dirt. He’d analyzed it to see that there was no species on Earth that matched it which meant one thing. Alien.</p><p>
  <i>I always was sure of the fact that there were aliens out there. When I get my hands on this one, I’ll test the hell out of it. After, when I find out how it got here, I’ll kill it. I’m sure those army goons would laud me with another promotion for it if they could. Ha! As if I haven’t already eclipsed their meaningless rankings of authority.</i>
</p><p>While the footprint had been a welcome discovery, Robotnik had decided to wait to send out his drones on their capture-mode, waiting to see if the bumbling army could make any progress. As he had predicted, they hadn’t, but it wasn’t as if he had made a foolish decision to wait. He knew exactly what he was doing. By letting the creature think it had evaded capture it would grow complacent and become even easier to catch. </p><p>Robotnik was getting impatient but knew that he needed to wait a few more hours. With the firm press of his gloved hand he turned off the display of the creature’s foot and dimmed the lights. He wouldn’t be bothered, he knew, and if he was going to be at his peak performance, he needed to take the edge off.</p><p>He’d long had a complicated relationship with his own sensuality. As a teenager it has presented itself as a nuisance and a distraction from more important things. He was ashamed to say he’d once spent a whole two weeks constructing an interactive sex-bot. After his hormones slowed their destructive rage, he’d been more able to shove the more perverse ideas out of his head and focus on research. </p><p>However, every few weeks, he felt it necessary to devote a spare minute or two to the relieving of his natural urges. Far from the shame he had once felt, he now looked at it as a simple check on his list to keep his body functioning well. It occupied the same space in his head as his morning treadmill walk and vitamin blend. If he wanted his mind to stay as perfect as it had always been, the sad fact was that he needed to tend to his body. Hopefully in the future he would be able to remedy this. He’d been looking at brain transplants and when his hair started to gray, he was sure that his next step would be a robot body. </p><p>“Play smooth jazz.” He said clearly. His lab responded instantly, filling the space with a low sound. Carefully, he removed his nano-gloves and shrugged his jacket off. Then he loosened his belt and took off his pants. He dropped them to the floor, but not before folding them neatly. Finally, pushed down his underwear and took himself in his hand, slowly stroking. </p><p>There were times when Robotnik wondered how the touch of another would feel. He didn’t really do touching in any capacity. These thoughts were usually quickly banished from his head as they were signs of weakness, but he silently decided to hold on to one of them in that moment. </p><p>Robotnik hadn’t thought much of the Agent assigned to assist him at first. Agent Stone was remarkably dumb, in his opinion, and brandished the kind of blind drooling loyalty that Robotnik would usually look down upon. Something about it was different, though. When Agent Stone had taken it upon himself to verbally eviscerate a young private who had accidentally shut a door in Robotnik’s face, Robotnik had felt an unfamiliar tinge of warmth in his stomach. After Stone had asked a particularly stupid question about the nature of quantum physics, Robotnik had noticed himself resist from ridiculing him in the same way he would anyone else. And the lattes. Agent Stone made lattes that Robotnik was sure were the best in the country. The coffee had been the final tick in Stone’s favor that had helped Robotnik realize he was harboring an odd affection for the agent. </p><p>He’d never felt anything that was comparable, but after due research he came to the understanding that it was a natural phenomenon. He’d tended to neglected the area of sexual matters in his studies. Though it was natural, he still did his best to ignore his feelings and continue in his research without losing track of his real goals. One of his more short-term plans was to catch the creature, and if he wasn’t careful, he might fail in that due to the alluring brown tint of the agent’s eyes. </p><p>
  <i>I won’t fail. It’s impossible. At the very least, extremely unlikely. To be made more unlikely by what I’m doing now. A fast solution to a pest of an issue.</i>
</p><p>Robotnik imagined some different scenarios involving Agent Stone as he ran his long fingers up and down the length of his cock. He would treat the agent’s body like the test subject it was, but would respect it. It would be a very valued experiment.</p><p>
  <i>I would explore every inch of his body, being sure to pay careful attention for later notes. Look at the length of his hard dick and feel its hardness in my fist. I’d have him take me in his mouth, and see how long he could suck before he needed to pause for a breath. I’d-I’d insert myself in his waiting hole and ensure that he knew who his superior was.</i>
</p><p>Robotnik’s breathing increased and he could tell that he was close. Just as he neared his release, pre-come dripping from the head of his member, he heard the sound of the door to the lab sliding open. <i>How could I have been so careless? I didn’t lock the damn door! Granted, I gauged that no one would be dumb enough to enter without my express permission. All of those army men are terrified of me, as they should be. Which means it could only be…</i></p><p>“Music off.” He muttered, and the notes stopped. He quickly pulled his underwear back up and tried to fit his arms through the sleeves of his jacket. From the short gasp he heard from behind him, he knew it was useless. He had been caught. <i>Well. He knows what you were doing. There’s no reason to act like a child about it.</i> “Agent Stone!” He barked. “I’m surprised to see you in here, given that I gave no indication of requiring your presence.” <i>As if I wasn’t just panting think of you.</i></p><p>“Sorry, Doctor.” Stone stuttered. Robotnik could hear the shock in the agent’s voice. <i>He probably didn’t think I was even capable of masturbating. Surprise, Stone.</i></p><p>Robotnik found a hole in his stomach growing. Far from the foreign emotion of embarrassment it was something that he knew much better. Anger. Without thinking of the fact that he was wearing nothing but an undershirt and underwear he stood from his chair and faced the agent. He could still feel his cock hard, straining against the fabric. </p><p>Agent Stone’s eyes were widened in shock, and his hands were trembling. Robotnik saw that he held two coffee cups. <i>The bastard. Interrupting me for a damn latte. I’ll teach him not to interfere with my work.</i></p><p>Stalking over to the shorter man with a scowl on his face he towered over him. “You’re a moron, Stone. A Neanderthal. I’ve often wished to be given someone more competent than yourself for assistance, and your idiocy astounds me.”</p><p>Stone was doing his best to stare at Robotnik’s face, but a downward glance betrayed what he was thinking. A blush had colored his face a rosy shade of red that made Robotnik’s stomach flip. The feeling was unwelcome and only angered him further. “Pin yourself up against the wall.” He growled. </p><p>Stone complied instantly. Robotnik inched closer until he could feel Stone’s breath up against his face and admire every part of Stone’s beautiful feature. “Worse than a Neanderthal, even, you think that you’re more. I’ve seen the looks you give me, Stone. I know that you believe me to be a jester and a fool. If so, I’d still be a jester and a fool who could crush you with the utterance of a word. You’re nothing. Nothing less than a spot on my boot.”</p><p>Robotnik paused, and noticed that his heart was beating at a rapid pace. Words evaded him for a moment and that moment stretched into infinity. He was almost touching Stone, and his dick was even harder in his underwear. Stone’s shock had turned to something else…and before Robotnik could consult his brain to determine what that might be, the other man’s lips were on him and Stone’s coffee cups were dropped to the floor.</p><p>It was yet another strange sensation, but one that felt addicting. Robotnik had never understood that fascination with kissing in media and society. It seemed plebian to thirst over the meeting of lips. What was a kiss to a well-crafted machine? What was a kiss to a perfected formula? What was a kiss to a genius? Robotnik had finally found the answer. A kiss was everything. </p><p>He had no experience and continued on instinct, tasting the sweet tint that came from the other man’s mouth. After a few seconds of their lips locking, the other man pressed himself up against him. Robotnik was surprised at that but didn’t object it to it. He could feel his dick up next to the other man’s lower abdomen. After he had indulged himself for some more lengthy moments he pulled away. Stone seemed reluctant to let go, and looked away to the ground.</p><p>Robotnik narrowed his eyes. “What are you playing at?”</p><p>Stone looked up at him. “What do you mean? I’m not playing at-”</p><p>“Surely you’re not so silly to think that I would be lured in by your charms.” Robotnik couldn’t let himself betray his weakness for the man, and attempted to mask it with cruel words.</p><p>Agent Stone sighed. “My charms? I suppose I should be flattered.”</p><p>Robotnik frowned and stepped away. “I’m sure you want something from me for this-this behavior. What is it? A promotion. You’re aware that I don’t care for any hierarchy.”</p><p>Stone crossed his arms. “I’m not looking for a promotion, Ivo.” Robotnik flinched at the used of his first name. “And those ‘looks’ I give you? You’re a genius. Surely, you can figure it out.” </p><p>Robotnik had never heard Stone speak to him in such a way and found that he quite liked it. “So…you’re attracted to me. I can’t say that I’m shocked, now that I think of it. Working so closely with someone so magnanimous would lead to something like this.” Robotnik was lying, he was floored. It made little sense that Stone had developed feelings for him. He was certainly an unsuitable candidate for courtship. “But that’s no excuse for this insubordination. You will address me as Doctor Robotnik and stop this rudeness at once.”</p><p>Stone straightened up, remembering his place. “Yes, Doctor.” He paused. <i>What is he going to say now? Will he ask for re-assignment? I don’t think I would allow it.</i> “I’ll get someone to clean up the coffee when you’re ready.” He made a move to go the exit and Robotnik relished the crimson blush that remained on his face. </p><p>“Wait.” Robotnik’s voice was quiet, but not in a strong way. Stone stopped walking. “I should think that we can get past this, Agent Stone. You’re a satisfactory assistant and I would hate to lose you to some mouth-breather with a collection of war medals.”</p><p>Stone stopped and stared at Robotnik, confused. Robotnik had never given anything in the way of a compliment to Stone before. It felt odd, but again, not unwelcome. </p><p>“Doctor, I-” Stone started, before Robotnik held up a hand. </p><p>“Quiet. If you would truly like to prove your loyalty to me and your…affection we can resume what we were just engaging in. Of course, that’s only if you’re inclined to.” <i>Please say yes. Please say yes.</i> Robotnik never begged. And yet, there he was desperately hoping that the man would open up again and return to him. </p><p>The response wasn’t immediate and Robotnik feared that he was about to receive a negative one. But then the other man nodded. “I’d be honored if you’d let me, Doctor. Honored that you’d have me at all…”</p><p><i>Of course, I’d have you, you troglodyte.</i> “Well?” Robotnik raised an eyebrow. “Let’s see a demonstration of this pledge.” </p><p>A new expression donned Stone’s face, something that Robotnik hadn’t seen often. A grin. “A demonstration. Yes.” Stone moved with the speed that had been instilled in him through training and was pressed up against the Doctor once again. </p><p>Their lips came together again and it was somehow better than the first time. Robotnik attempted to combat his inexperience with willpower and determination. Judging by the slight moans coming from the agent, it was working. <i>Ha! Even at this I’m a success. Will my wonders ever cease?</i> They kissed for a while and Robotnik was grateful that the frantic thoughts that always filled his mind could be quieted, at least during what they were sharing. </p><p>His dick was still hard though, painfully so, and the thought of having the agent’s supple lips wrapped around it was too tantalizing to bear. He gave Stone’s lip a soft bite and backed away. “I know what I want from you next, Stone.”</p><p>“What would that be, Doctor?” The man was all too eager. His eyes betrayed that he couldn’t wait to fulfill whatever request that Robotnik made. <i>This man could be my undoing. How could a genius like me ever become so infatuated with someone so…lesser than?</i> Then, Robotnik realized. Though Stone was much less smart than he was, he wasn’t worth less as a result. In fact, he was worth more for being utterly and unabashedly himself. Robotnik doubted any other human could have pulled such emotions from him. <i>I’m going to make him mine. I’m going to show him how powerful I really am. And after? We’ll see what happens from there, but I’d be even dumber than one of these Montana morons to let him go.</i></p><p>“You’re going to suck me, Stone. Use those lips of yours, I know you can. I know you want to.” Stone nodded but didn’t move. “Stone? I’m waiting.” Robotnik’s voice was strained and though he tried to make it sound like it was coming from annoyance it was clear that it was poorly masked lust.</p><p>“Sorry, Doctor. It’s just…I wouldn’t want to disappoint you. I know how high your standards can be.” Stone said.</p><p>“I assure you, the more you talk and the less you suck, the more disappointed I’ll be. Get to it.” Stone finally nodded and kneeled, moving his hands to remove the underwear. Feeling his cock spring free was a relief. Stone stopped again and Robotnik almost growled. “Is there a problem, agent?”</p><p>“It’s quite big, Doctor.”</p><p>“And? I thought your talkative mouth would be up for any challenges.”</p><p>Stone rolled his eyes at that, giving Robotnik’s heart a thrill. “With all due respect, Doctor, shut up.” Then, before the Doctor could reprimand him, Stone enveloped Robotnik’s dick with his mouth. It was unlike anything Robotnik had ever imagined because it was considerably better. </p><p>“Goddamn.” Robotnik muttered as the agent’s head bobbed up and down his length. The agent had clearly been worried for nothing given that he made it to the base of Robotnik’s member with ease. He must have had lots and lots of practice. Robotnik didn’t like the idea of the agent’s mouth on anyone but himself and so he grabbed the agent’s head with his hands. </p><p>He guided it up and down repeatedly, groaning and losing himself to the flow. All thoughts of experiments and tests were gone, replaced with a single-minded focus on the heat of Stone’s mouth. Robotnik’s earlier query of how long Stone could suck without pausing was answered. Very long.</p><p>The few times he did stop to breathe in, he didn’t waste any time before putting his mouth back around the head of Robotnik’s cock. With an observant eye, the Doctor could see that the agent was hard in his pants as well. <i>That won’t do. As much as I love his mouth around me, to fully experience whatever this is, I need to ensure he reaches climax as well. That means…</i></p><p>“Stone.” Robotnik muttered. Stone continued to suck. “Stone!” Robotnik said again, louder. This time the agent stopped but left his mouth around the Doctor’s dick. “You can breathe.” Robotnik said. Stone took his mouth off and huffed out a breath. </p><p>“Am I performing up to your expectations, Doctor?”</p><p>“You’re acceptable.” You’re amazing. “Now, I’m curious. I want to make sure that I can get a good look at you from all angles. As of right now, you’re far too…clothed.”</p><p>Stone nodded. “Would you like me to undress?”</p><p>“Yes, I would. If you’ll let me I’d also like to…” <i>How do I say it? I’d like to engage in penetrative sex? I’d like to enter you?</i> “I’d also like to fuck you.” <i>Crude, but it gets the point across.</i></p><p>Stone looked shocked at the foul nature of Robotnik’s words but immediately agreed. “Yes, Doctor. I want you to fuck me.” </p><p>He started to take his clothes off before Robotnik barked another order. “Halt! I’ll be doing that.” Robotnik took his time undressing the other man. Though he wanted to fuck him as soon as possible, there was something to be said for careful observation. Stone’s body was in peak physical condition and Robotnik had to hold back a low sigh when he ripped the agent’s shirt away to find a set of rock-hard abs.</p><p>After the shirt was off, he directed Stone over to his chair. “Here. Sit down.” Stone sat. “Recline and extend by sixty and forty percent.” He said to the lab. The chair widened and lengthened while also going back to a more accessible angle. Stone splayed himself out, and Robotnik drank in the view. Before moving to remove the other man’s pants, Robotnik slowed his movements and made eye contact with Stone.</p><p>“Agent. I’d like to make it clear that if this is going to hinder us working together, I won’t continue. Though you are an imbecile of the highest degree, you are currently valuable to my operations. Now is the time to voice objections.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t worry about that, Doctor.” Stone answered. “In fact, I think if you continue, I’ll do my best to stay assigned to you for as long as possible.” </p><p>Robotnik gave a small grin, savoring the admission. “You really do desire me, don’t you?” He asked.</p><p>“Yes. Now please…” Stone begged.</p><p>“Oh, fine. I won’t keep you waiting.” Robotnik pulled down the agent’s pants along with his underwear to see a beautiful sight. Stone’s dick was fully erect and looked to be pleading for its release. </p><p><i>Hm. This would be the part that I put on a condom. I’m sure the agent doesn’t have any on him, and I have no reason to have any in my lab.</i> “One moment.” Robotnik muttered, stepping away from the delicious sight. </p><p>“Doctor?” Stone asked. </p><p>“I said one moment, Stone!” Robotnik snapped. How could I get my hands on a condom? <i> Oh! Robotnik, you fool. You’ve become so blinded by lust that you’ve forgotten yourself. Use your mind.</i></p><p>Robotnik quickly pulled up a display screen and typed in a quick sequence of commands. In seconds, his machines were at work, and after almost no time at all, a condom had been crafted in front of his very eyes. <i>I’m sure I could have made it faster or more efficiently, but to hell with it!</i></p><p>“Oh.” The agent said. “I didn’t even think of that. Thank you, Doctor.”</p><p>Robotnik rolled the condom onto himself slowly, feeling unsure, while staring at the naked agent. “Say my name. I give you permission.”</p><p>“Robotnik?”</p><p>“No. The other one.”</p><p>“I will, Doctor. Thank you. Oh. Sorry, I mean to say…thank you Ivo.”</p><p>Robotnik smiled. “I’m going to enjoy this, Stone. I can only hope you will too.” He pulled the agent closer to him and forcefully spread his legs so his hole was open enough to give him entry. He placed his dick at the opening and without hesitation, pushed in.</p><p><i>He’s tight. So tight.</i> Stone moaned something that sounded like a mix of pleasure and discomfort and Robotnik slowed his movement. “Keep going.” Stone said.<br/>
<i>Well, I’m not going to deny him.</i> Robotnik began to thrust in and out of Agent Stone and was amazed at just how good it felt. His sex-bot had been nothing compared to this. This was real. This was addicting. This was something else. “You’re so good for me aren’t you, Stone? You’d do just about anything I asked.”</p><p>“I-I would!” Stone yelped, as Robotnik thrusted harder.</p><p>Once the Doctor found his rhythm there was no stopping him. He was a man with a mission to carry out. That mission had once been to find his own pleasure, but now he realized that wasn’t what he was looking for. He wanted to see the Agent lose himself and come. It would be the marker of a very successful experiment. </p><p>The agent was gripping the sides of the chair as if holding on for his life. “Harder, Ivo, harder! I need you to take me!”</p><p>Though the adrenaline of it all was helping him, Robotnik knew that he was nearing his climax as he was getting more tired. With three more brutal pushes in and out he came and let out a resounding groan. “Good god. Stone. I…”</p><p>Seeing that Stone was close as well, he came down from his release quickly to help the agent find his. Wrapping a hand around Stone’s cock and stroking, Robotnik hoped he was performing successfully. His touch was what must have been necessary, because only a few pumps in, Stone moaned loudly and came all over his chest.</p><p>Robotnik kept pumping Stone’s dick until he was sure it was over and then relaxed. <i>How am I going to get any work done with this man around? I’m probably not.</i> After letting himself drink in how it felt to be inside Stone for another moment, he pulled out and tossed his condom in the built-in trash bin.</p><p>He turned back to see Stone watching him intently. “Was I good enough, Doctor?”</p><p><i>He’s calling me Doctor again. Eh, it’s alright. We can save my first name for certain activities.</i> “I have to admit, Stone. You surpassed my expectations.”</p><p>Stone gave a shy grin and pulled himself up. </p><p>“Give the agent something to clean up with.” Robotnik commanded. A towel dropped from somewhere in the ceiling and landed next to Stone. Both men started to work to try and look presentable again. As he cleaned himself and redressed, Robotnik allowed himself to bask in the other man’s presence. </p><p>Once Stone was fully dressed again, he looked over to Robotnik, unsure. “Should I leave, Doctor?” He asked with a tinge of nervousness in his voice.</p><p>“Yes, you can. First though,” He said. Stone perked up. “Come here.”</p><p>Stone did so and Robotnik pulled him closer into a kiss. It was a soft slow one, nothing like their earlier ones. When he pulled away, Robotnik sighed. “If you must know, you did more than surpass my expectations. You set them. You are the gold standard, agent.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Stone blushed.</p><p>“Don’t get a big ego.” Robotnik ordered. “But, do know that I look forward to our next…private conference.”</p><p>Stone nodded with a sultry smile. “Same here.” </p><p>“You’re dismissed.”</p><p>With a lingering stare, Stone left the lab. Robotnik leaned back against the wall and let himself take a breath. Though in a few minutes he would return to his research, for that moment he let himself only think of the agent and everything that had transpired. For the first time in his life, Robotnik was faced with something that he couldn't possibly guess the outcome of. However, he was very, very excited to find out.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>